In the field of image capture and post-capture rendering of the captured images, different objects in the scene being captured might be colorimetrically similar. For example, a model with dark skin and black hair might be wearing a black leather jacket and black velvet slacks. These four objects of the scene (i.e., skin, hair, jacket and slacks) all are colorimetrically similar, and all result in a captured image having similar RGB data. During post-capture rendering, however, the photographer or other artist might change these colors slightly, so as to provide a particular artistic intent.